In Another Life
by la fille des legumes
Summary: Two men experience recurring dreams aboard the Enterprise. Doesn't own, does not profit from


Burning hot hands roamed the hard planes of his chest and stomach. Soft open mouthed kisses fluttered across his jaw line moving down, down, down his neck until the searching mouth of his exotic Vulcan first officer found the pulse point. Thin lips pressed into the kiss, a hot tongue lapped and sharp teeth nipped gently. Kirk half hoped Spock would leave a mark. How he'd love to display Spock's mark on the bridge, just daring his crew to ask him who gave it to him. One long elegant Vulcan hand moved down to caress a fair human thigh. Jim wove his hand through the silky dark hair of the man above him, pulling him in for a hungry kiss. Lips crashed and tongues battled, Jim happily submitted to the sweet, velvety muscle probing his mouth. Spock's hard sex met his as their pelvises shifted and overlapped. Kirk groaned into the kiss. His hands found his first officer's sinewy back and his fingernails left green crescent shapes as his fingers flexed. His whole body was on fire, every nerve was hypersensitive to his lover's touch.

"More" he moaned.

"More what, Jim" Spock replied, his dark eyes meeting Jims cool blue ones.

Jim felt transparent before that gaze, his soul laid bare before the enigmatic Vulcan.

"You know what I want." Kirk said demandingly.

"Do I?" Spock responded with the barest hint of teasing.

"Don't make me beg" he moaned as Spock's hips ground against his once again.

"Beg for what? How can I possibly know what you're talking about unless you tell me?" the corner of Spock's lip curled upward into a the slightest shadow of an evil smirk, if Jim didn't know him so well he would have never seen it.

"You know what I want" Kirk repeated mentally adding "pointy-eared bastard" to the end of the statement. He knew better than to insult an aroused Vulcan.

"I do, but I want to hear you say it. Ask for it."

"Fuck me." He whispered.

"I didn't quite catch that." the barely there smirk returned.

"Fuck me." Kirk restated louder this time.

"Where are you manners?" Spock demanded as his hot hand descended and grabbed hold of Kirk's engorged flesh.

"Sweet Jesus, Spock! Please, fuck me!" He screamed back arching off of his bed.

"As you wish" the dark haired man replied as he magically produced a jar of lube from some unknown place.

Spock's gel slicked hand traveled lower, moving over the tightening sac; searching for that spot. His fingers found it easily, and he pushed one in past the resisting muscle. It wasn't long before the muscles relaxed enough to allow a second finger to join the gentle massage. Spock curled his fingers up at a slight angle knowing he found Jim's prostate when he let out strangled cry of pleasure.

"Do it now, Spock!"

"Are you certain?"

"Yes" Jim managed to gasp through a moan.

Spock shifted enough to slick his rather large cock with the lube. Moving Jim's legs to his shoulders he entered his captain's willing body in one swift stroke. The blond beneath him cried out as he began a swift relentless rhythm. All too soon he felt himself nearing the verge, he took Jim's cock in his hand stroking in the same fast rhythm of his thrusts.

Blue eyes closed and his lean muscular back arched as Jim's body found its release. When his eyes opened he found himself alone in his cabin covered in a light sheen of sweat, there was no evidence that anyone else had been there. He could feel the Sticky mess between his legs grow cold as he lay there in the dark.

These dreams had been plaguing him ever since he had met and shared a mind meld with "Future Spock" on Delta Vega. He had felt things in that meld that he couldn't place, alien emotions that seemed so familiar; Emotions from another life…another time. Who had he been in that other in that other time? What had Spock and he been to each other in that other life? Were they lovers, soul mates? Is that what he had felt in the meld, love?

And what about the Spock from this time, his Spock, does he feel the same way as the other Spock? Were these feelings fated or a shadow from another time? Kirk had to talk to him and tell Spock what he had felt in the meld with Spock's other self. He would talk to his first officer tomorrow. He told himself that every time he had one of these dreams, tomorrow…always tomorrow. Does tomorrow ever come?

In another cabin not far from the captain's a dark haired man lay writhing in his own bed. His sleeping face contorted in a silent cry of pleasure. His equally dark eyes snapped open and he slowly sat up, fingering the graceful point of his right ear. Vaguely confused he allowed his mind to ponder the dream he had just awoken from. Only two questions came to mind. What the hell was James T. Kirk doing in his dream and why the hell was said person licking his ear?

He mentally shrugged it if off; clearly had been spending way too much time with handsome and charismatic captain. It was a logical explanation and an easier one to accept than the one Spock knew to be true. Sighing, he touched his right ear again, rolled over and went back to sleep.


End file.
